


Give/Take

by artistic-writer (Itrustyoutokillme), Doodlelolly0910



Series: Captain Swan Omegaverse [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Omegaverse, Pining, alpha!killian, co author, early rut, omega!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/artistic-writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelolly0910/pseuds/Doodlelolly0910
Summary: When Killian goes away on business and his rut appears early, Emma's little pick me up causes a little heat between them, prompting her to find her Alpha and sate both their needs.





	Give/Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely @kmomof4 for her birthday!

There were exactly two things Killian hated. One was being away from Emma, and the other was his rut, especially now, whilst he was away on work business, and his rut had decided to make a surprise appearance. He had easily locked himself away, telling work that he wouldn’t make the conferences going on in the hotel below his room, and had settled into pacing his room in just his boxers because of the increase in his body temperature. He knew his rut had arrived when, right in the middle of a speech one of his colleagues was giving on protection from online piracy, his pupils had dilated and he had been overcome with the urge to hit something. Anything. Including his boring ass colleague droning away up on the stage, his voice grating on his nerves and making his blood boil. He needed to get out, rushing back to his room and grabbing his cell phone after disrobing and cranking the AC to the coolest setting. He didn’t want to tell Emma and worry her unnecessarily, but he did want to hear her voice, if only to soothe the beast within.

Emma was back at their home in Boston, nerves eating away at her. Killian should have called by now. She eyed the copy of his schedule that he'd left for her, neatly fixed to the fridge by the meticulous collection of magnets he kept there, each holding a bill coming due or another document of some importance, organization being a large part of his life. She wasn't so inclined usually to keep track of things so well, but she was grateful that he was. Especially in instances like this. Even though she was obsessively checking the sheet of paper every five minutes to see when his breaks were. He didn't leave her often, but when he did, she felt the separation acutely. She missed her Alpha, their bond put to the limits each time they were apart. But that wasn't why she was nervous now. Knowing he would be away for the week was bad enough, but she knew he was coming up on his rut and that made her even more anxious about the little going away present she had stashed in the inner pocket of his suitcase. He should have called by now. He definitely should have found it at least.

Three of the longest bleeps pierced his ear as Killian tried to connect his call. The wait was agony, his hand gripping the device clutched to his head so tightly that his fingers went white. He ground his jaw, snorting a huff through his nose as he paced the room again, willing Emma to answer. He knew her voice would make it all better, calm the turmoil within him, if she would only pick up.

“Come on, Emma,” he whispered gruffly to himself, hand tracing the ridge of his brow where he rubbed at his skin. The wait was torture, his feet covering the distance of at least three lengths of the room to the pounding on his heart. “Please, pick up.”

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone rang, having been thoroughly distracted by separating her thumbnail from its bed with her teeth as she sat at the kitchen bar on a stool, keeping his schedule in sight. The phone flew from her lap with the startled motion and it skittered noisily across the hardwood floor, straight under the refrigerator she'd been too anxious to move far from.

“Shit!” she swore and dove off the high seat after it, dropping herself to the cool surface of the floor and wedging her fingers into the small space underneath the appliance in an attempt to reach the insistently chiming device. She grazed it with her fingertips, pushing it back fractionally more and her breath caught in her throat. She scrambled up to the counter and retrieved a spatula from its place in the ceramic container there and flattened herself against the wood once more. In a careful slide and scrape motion, she fished the device out from under the fridge and picked it up with fumbling fingers, slamming her thumb into the answer button and praying it didn't already send him to voicemail.

“Hello? Killian?” she said breathlessly, dropping the spatula carelessly to the granite surface of the bar counter.

“Emma,” Killian sighed in relief. “Thank the Gods. What took you so long to answer?” Killian didn’t mean to snap, but his words were a clear indication of his current state. “I’m sorry, I simply meant...are you alright? You sound out of breath.”

“What? No, I'm good. Great. I, uh, dropped my phone. Sorry,” she rambled, her heart rate calming as she settled back into her seat. She blew out a final sigh to compose herself. “What's going on with you? How's the conference?”

“Hmm?” Killian hummed, lost in the dulcet tones of her rambling. He loved when she got carried away, ranting with a passion that was such a indication of her ability to love, he thanked whoever had put her in his path each time she did. “I’m sorry, love,” he said calmly, a smile spreading across his face. “You were adorably ranting again.”

Emma felt her cheeks heat pleasantly at the compliment and in slight embarrassment at her wordiness. “Uh, yeah. Sorry,” she apologized again with a little chuckle. “Just expected you to call a little earlier. Are you okay? You sound… distracted.” She resumed her chewing on her ragged thumbnail, wondering if he had located her little gift yet.

“Just a little tired,” Killian lied. “And aching from all the strenuous work I’ve been doing today.”

“Oh?” She perked up a little. There was nothing _too_ strenuous about his line of work. A little grin crept up over her cheeks at the thought of other _strenuous_ activities he might have been doing. “Not missing me too much I hope?” She dangled the bait out to see if he would reveal anything about what he'd really been up to, an image of his broad palm wrapped around himself popping automatically into her mind, making her rub her thighs together, seeking friction.

Killian chuckled a little, his breath fogging against the screen of his phone. “Swan, you know I miss you all the time, especially when-,” he paused suddenly, clamping his mouth closed. He didn’t want to tell her he was in rut, it would only make her frantic. “I just miss you,” he sighed, moving to the bed where he settled himself on the cool covers, folding his arm behind his head and leaning back. “I wish I was home.”

Emma sat up a little straighter, her free hand falling to the hem of the light sweater she wore and tugging at it. He'd been about to say something and his change in direction made her even more suspicious. “I wish you were here, too,” she murmured, feeling heat creep up her neck from her collarbone. Maybe he needed a firmer nudge to divulge whatever it was that he was hiding. “Did you do anything _interesting_ today?” she asked, stressing the word that was sure to catch his attention.

Killian frowned. “I’m not sure what you mean,” he grinned, amused by her odd prodding. “I know I’m good, but there are only so many ways I can make internet security interesting.” He paused, grunting with effort as he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the ice cold bottle of water there. He pressed the wet plastic to his neck, hissing at the contact but immediately relieved by the water cooling his skin. “I’m so hot,” he murmured aloud without even realizing it. He froze, stopped rolling the bottle around his skin and his eyes went wide with panic. “I mean-”

Emma’s breath hitched at the unexpected words (not to mention the delicious noises he was making) and a thrill ran down her spine. She had a feeling this conversation was about to get very interesting. She stood abruptly and began a brisk walk to the stairs, intent on continuing this train of thought in the comfort of their bed.

“Hot, huh?” she asked, making the climb at a pace she was sure he could hear in her voice by the stutter each bounce in her step caused and the increase in her breathing again. “It’s October. What’s making you so heated?” Her voice had taken on a low sultry tone that she knew drove him wild, feeling quite proud of how seductive she sounded.

Killian groaned. He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t stop the sound as it escaped his throat, rumbling up from his chest at the tone of her voice. It was a sudden change, her husky purr like pure sugar in his ears, sweet and addictive, but it left him hungry for more. His lips turned up with a wry smirk he was sure she could hear, and he felt his stomach drop away from himself. “Swan, are you going to the bedroom?” He teased, quickly calculating the distance from her heavier breathing. “And if so, whatever for?”

“Maybe,” she replied with a smirk she was sure matched his. She punched the speakerphone button and set her cell down on the wood of the dresser directly to the left of the door frame. “I'm feeling hot myself. Thought a change of clothing was in order,” she teased back and ran across the room to pull the curtains closed before walking back and stripping herself of her sweater and leggings, leaving her clad in only her underwear. Killian would surely have chided her for leaving her clothes in a heap on the floor, but she couldn't be bothered with the hamper right now. She scooped up the device and moved to the bed, flopping onto it with a sigh. She set the phone next to her on the mattress and reclined into the pillows.

“Now I know you’re in bed,” Killian growled. “That squeaky spring is a dead give away, love.” Killian smirked, running his tongue over the ridges of his teeth, biting down on the tip to ease his frustration. Emma was as naked as him, if not more, and all he could think about was fucking her, the imagery behind his eyelids each time he blinked as explicit as it got. “Do I make you hot?” He purred into the phone, deepening his voice so that Emma made that whimpering sound he loved so much.

“Mm, maybe,” she repeated, not willing to give this little game up just yet. She tugged her bra strap with her thumb, letting it go with an audible snap against her shoulder that made her gasp. “Maybe I'm just more comfortable in my bra and panties. You don't know.” She shifted to her side, facing the phone, and let her hand support her head, her wavy blonde hair spilling onto the thick comforter over her arm. Her other hand trailed a path down her bare side to trace along the edge of her lacy bottoms, working herself up that much more.

“Oh,” Killian breathed ferally. “I love you in your bra and panties.”

The thought of Emma in just her underwear was too much, Killian’s cock twitching in his underwear, springing to attention. There wasn’t much he needed during his rut to get him going, least of all the sound of his Omega touching her body at the other end of the line. He slid his hand over his chest, grazing his nipples into hard nubs, his fingernails lightly scratching through the thatch of hair on his chest. He rearranged himself, scuffing his legs over the hotel bedding in an attempt to soothe the ache in his groin, but it was fruitless. He ground out a frustrated sigh, whimpering with need. “Omega-,” he sighed, his voice almost pained. “I need you.”

Emma's hand halted in its path over her lower belly. Killian had a number of endearments for her, but calling her ‘Omega’ was something he usually only reserved for one instance in particular. She sat up abruptly, the bed creaking with the movement, and she took the phone off speaker, pressing it back to her ear.

“Killian? Are you alright?” she asked seriously. “Because if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in rut,” she said bluntly, worry rising in her chest at the thought of the distance between them and him being in such a state.

“What? No,” he stammered quickly, his heart picking up speed in his chest. His hand was halfway to his throbbing erection when her words stopped him dead, the pain almost too much to bear. “I'm alright,” he fibbed again, hoping she couldn't recognise the desperation in his tone.

“You're lying,” she said, calling him out immediately. If there was one thing Emma was good at, it was sussing out a lie. And if there was one thing Killian was bad at, it was telling them. Especially to her. “Killian, why are you lying to me? Do you need me to come down there?” she asked, her tone taking on a mildly panicked pitch. She stood and marched back to the dresser, fully prepared to start packing for the trip from Boston to the Providence hotel he was being lodged in. She froze again when a horrid thought crossed her mind. “Did _I_ do this? That video? Oh my god, Killian, I'm so sorry. I can head out first thing. I can be there in just a few hours and-”

“Wait, Swan, what video?” Killian asked quickly, cutting her rant off.

“The video... on the flash drive…” Her brow furrowed in confusion before the lightbulb went off in her head. “You didn't find it. Uh, nevermind, forget I said anything. I'm going to come up there right now. Just sit tight. Is your room number on the schedule?”

“Stop,” Killian commanded darkly, his Alpha nature bubbling to the surface. The line went silent and he could just make out the tiny traces of Emma's breathing on the other end. “What flash drive?” He said slowly, accenting each word.

“It’s nothing, really,” she said evasively, trailing her finger over the smooth wood in front of her. “I just wanted to surprise you while we were apart for so long. I didn't know _this_ was going to happen,” she said, redirecting her energy back to the mental list of things she'd need over the next few days while she helped her Alpha through this mess they'd found themselves in. She pulled open a drawer and began tugging clothes out haphazardly, hoping she was grabbing enough, but then again, she wasn't expecting to spend much time clothed.

“Emma, my love,” Killian said softly, drawing her attention. “You don't need to come to me. I'll be home in a few days, at which point I'll be in full rut, and that's when I'll really need you, alright?” He soothed. “Now,” he smirked, his voice changing to the sultry tone he knew would make her wet once more. “Tell me about this video.”

She stood looking at the pile of clothes on the bed, fingering the fabric, flustered. Part of her wanted to _insist_ on going to the hotel, but she trusted Killian to know his own needs. The change in topic and tone had the dampness in between her thighs growing again and she hummed out a low sound that evolved into a growl of frustrated acquiescence. A wicked thought crept into her mind, making the smirk return to her lips. If he wasn't going to let her come to him on her terms, maybe there was a way she could get him to relent.

“If you want to know so bad, maybe you should go digging for treasure, pirate,” she purred at him. “Oh, would you look at that, I'm getting another call. I gotta go! Love you!” she lied, not even trying to hide it, and quickly hung up on him. She hated to leave him when he was like this but she needed him desperate. He'd beg for her to come there soon enough and she could use the time to pack. Maybe she wouldn't wait for him after all.

Killian stared at the handset clutched in his palm, a frowned etched onto his features. For a second, anger rose from inside of him as he stared at Emma’s name as it disappeared from the screen. How dare she hang up on him? His inner beast practically roared with rage, his fingers gripping the device so tightly he thought he heard the screen crack. With an exaggerated sigh, Killian exhaled the breath that had turned his face red, tossing the phone to the bed beside him. As quickly as his rage had appeared, it disappeared, replaced with a sudden curiosity as he spied his laptop bag across the room.

“What are you up to, Emma?” Killian muttered to himself, a wry grin creeping across his features. He jumped off the bed, practically skidding across the floor as he made his way to the satchel, tearing the zip open and finding nothing but his laptop inside. With a groan, he twisted his lips into a sideways smirk, playing with the outline of his soft, trimmed stubble as he tried to think like Emma. Where would he hide something so precious?

With a chuckle, Killian laid eyes on his suitcase, the inner pocket just inside the lid somewhere he knew Emma liked to store her valuables when they travelled. It was a neat little inconspicuous pocket with a tiny zip that he nearly ripped off when he felt the square outline of the treasure inside. It was a USB stick, the metallic outline cool in his hand as he held it in his flat palm, biting his lower lip in excitement. As it flipped it over, a small patch of masking tape stuck to the underside made him smile with he noticed the writing on top of it.

_“Play me.”_

Killian felt his groin grow hot, the fall of his stomach indicating the start of his arousal. His skin prickled, every hair on his body standing on end as he contemplated what was on the device. He racked his brains trying to work out when Emma would have had time to slip it into his case, but nothing could prepare him for what he found on the USB stick when he finally inserted it into his laptop. It was a video, from the look of it filmed on their camcorder, the lens pointed directly as their bed and Killian gasped out loud when Emma’s nearly bare arse graced the screen.

Emma’s face was already flushed when she turned to face the camera, the apples of her cheeks a rosy pink that read aroused rather than embarrassed. The flush continued down her graceful neck and over the swell of her breasts, encased in a blood red bra that concealed next to nothing. There was significantly more fabric there than between her legs, however, where a tiny scrap of lace only just covered her most sensitive area.

“ _I miss you already_ ,” her slightly tinny voice rang out over the laptop speakers and she raised her hand to press play on a remote he hadn't even noticed until just now.

Music filled the air and Emma's hips rocked side to side with the low pulsing beat, reaching behind her to set the remote on the nightstand. She tossed her loose blonde curls over her shoulders, exposing her flesh further to the camera and began to touch herself, her slim fingers tracing over her collarbone, skimming over the circular scar at the crook of her neck where he had claimed her months ago and over to the strap of her bra. She snapped the elastic before slipping it over her shoulder and moving to the other, slipping it down as well. The bra threatened to spill over with her creamy flesh, and she traced fingertips over the edge of the cups, darkened green eyes locked on the camera as her hips continued to dip and sway along with the music

She didn’t tug the material down, though, just moved her hands down over the fabric and cupped a breast in each hand, gasping only just audibly over the sound of the song in the background as her thumbs skimmed her lace covered nipples. It wasn't long before they were standing at attention, straining against the material of the lingerie.

Emma let out a low hum and slipped her hand inside one of the cups, grasping at her flesh more firmly. Her hips rocked forward out of beat, seemingly unbidden, before falling back into her sultry rhythm. She never exposed what lie beneath the bra to the camera, her eyes falling closed and head tilting back as she squeezed and massaged the flesh beneath. Her hair swung behind her like a curtain of gold, catching the low light of the room as if it almost was glowing.

Her other hand began a slow descent down her rib cage and she gasped and hummed under her ministrations, tracing over the soft, flat surface of her belly. She moved slowly, torturously, her fingers dancing over and flexing into her flesh until she hooked a thumb into the thin strap of lace on her hip. She tugged upward, making the fabric pull tight against her core. That motion, coupled with a particularly firm grasp of the flesh in her other hand caused a low moan to bubble up from her throat.

“ _Killian,_ ” she breathed out on the tail end of the sound, her eyes blinking open and refocusing on the lens. She slipped her hands free of the separate scraps of fabric each had dipped themselves into, moving them up and down respectively to meet in the middle of her stomach. A small smirk graced her full, pink lips and she turned around, showing her back to the frame once more.

Killian growled out loud, the sound almost foreign to his ears because it was such a deep, reverberating rumble. But he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t do anything. Not even blink. His eyes were fixed so intently on the screen on his laptop that they burned in their sockets, his heart beating so fast in his chest that the sound of his own blood pounded in his ears. It throbbed in time with his fast filling erection, the stiffness in his groin uncontrollable at the image on the screen, his Emma, his Omega, seducing him with the sway of her hips and the crook of her smile.

Gathering her hair in her hands, she pulled it over her shoulder, exposing the expanse of her pale skin again. Her hips swung a little faster and she dipped low with the beat of the music. As she moved upright again, her hands crept around her back to unhook the bra that covered her. She looked over her shoulder at the camera, throwing it a saucy wink as the clasp came free. The straps still lay over her arms and she shimmied it away from her, just out of the cameras purview. She held it up by the strap with two fingers before dropping it to the floor.

Making himself more comfortable on the bed, Killian stretched out on his side and made sure not to lose sight of the temptress on his screen as he positioned his laptop beside him. The fans whirred to life in protest of being covered by the duvet, but Killian hardly noticed as he felt the drool begin to pool in his mouth. He had forgot to swallow, but when he did, all he could taste was Emma’s skin on his tongue, her scent invading his senses from memory alone. The soft thud of the lingerie as it hit the floor made him blink, his hand snaking into the waistband of his boxers.

“Emma,” he growled, eyes rolling closed as he gripped his shaft and the ache in his balls began to ease. “You bad girl,” he rasped, his thumb swiping over his tip through the ooze of precum that had seeped from his head. He opened his eyes again when Emma moaned a breathy sigh, his gaze finding hers like they were in the same room.

Her hips continued to sway as her hands disappeared around the front and she moaned allowed her hair spilling back over her shoulder as her head tilted upwards, hiding her skin from view as she clearly resumed her attentions to her chest, based on the bend to her elbows. Her hands didn't linger long, slipping down over her sides and back over her hips and onto her exposed cheeks. She gripped the flesh there as well, firmly but briefly, the round cheeks bouncing when she released her hold, leaving pale pink finger marks behind before her hands vanished from sight again.

Killian began a slow rhythm, teasing himself with soft strokes on his length, the skin shifting over the hardness with ease. He couldn’t tear his eyes of the goddess in front of him, the glow of her skin as enticing as the warm rays of the sun. Her thighs were delicious, perfectly shaped in the lace of her lingerie that made him squeeze his erection to stave off an early finish. She was doing this on purpose, and his inner voice, controlled by his rut, told her she would be sorry, but Killian had no intention of doing anything but the most wicked, torturous teasing once he got home.

Emma turned slowly, shaking her hair back away from where it remained obscuring the view of her torso, but her arm was wrapped around her chest, covering her breasts with the length of it, her hand curled around one firm globe. She parted her fingers, allowing her nipple to peek through and she pinched it between her knuckles, pulling it slightly and drawing another guttural sound from her. She drug the flat of her hand away, trailing her fingertips over her stiffened bud and across the valley of skin over her sternum before repeating her actions on the other. Both hands came up and squeezed tightly before letting go, just as she had with her backside, but her fingers remained, plucking, pulling, and rolling each peak, teasing gasps and hums of pleasure from her.

“ _God, I miss you,_ ” she groaned, one hand staying as it was, teasing her nipple, the other slipping back over her stomach. Her hips had stopped moving in time with the music and were instead now twitching of their own accord, visible goosebumps exploding over her skin. Her hand didn't stop at the fabric between her legs, easily sliding beneath it to her center.

Killian could practically smell her, her musk so ingrained on his mind that all he had to do was close his eyes to taste her. He could feel her heat around him, his eyes fluttering closed just long enough to imagine but not so long that he lost sight of her as he stroked himself, a little more pressure and speed than before. He shifted his weight when his erection became too painful, laying back on his back and tucking his boxers under his balls. Emma’s soft, lust filled purr roused him back to the screen and it took his breath.

“ _I'm so wet for you, Alpha,_ ” she said on a sigh and her hand began a rhythm beneath her panties, curling and rocking up and down, further between her legs with each pass. The fingers of her other hand were grasping her breast so hard that each individual indentation left by her fingers was plain to see.

“Fuck, Emma,” Killian ground out, increasing the pace of his ministrations. He felt sweat begin to bead along his hairline, his nipples hardening as he skimmed his hand over his chest and gave them a little pinch, letting out a frustrated groan.

A sharp gasp left her lips and she pulled her hands away from herself, out from under her scrap of underwear and away from her chest. She heaved out a shuddering breath and a little laugh, biting her lip as she looked back up to the camera. The hand that had been buried between her thighs moments ago drifted up in front of her, her two middle fingers shining with her arousal, and she looked straight into the camera as she took them into her mouth. She moaned at the taste of herself as she thoroughly licked her digits clean, hollowing her cheeks and releasing then with a _pop_ , before turning her back to the camera again on a devious smile.

There was a gap in time, a short pause, when Killian thought he might explode. Emma was a tease, and he loved it, but when she sucked her fingers, the taste of her still forever lingering in his mouth, he licked his lips nervously. His hand stilled, gripping his length at the base, pushing hard and desperate not to come at what he was watching. He wanted to taste her, bury his head between her legs and feel her wetness on his face as he ate her out, but all he could do was imagine and it was killing him.

The song changed into something equally as sultry as she hooked her thumbs into the elastic lace at her hips. She pulled the material tight and let it snap against her curves before curling her thumbs back into it and pulling the damp (surely ruined) thong down her legs. She bent at the waist as she removed it, giving the camera complete focus on her backside as she moved. The tiniest peek of her lower lips came visible between her slightly parted thighs and she shook her ass enticingly as she straightened, kicking the panties somewhere off screen.

Killian’s eyes flicked quickly, following the movement of her finely shaped legs and the gentle flick of her ankle as she sent her panties off screen. He grinned in delight, moaning into the silence of his hotel room, arching his back against the firm mattress as he thrust his hips up into his hand. It wasn’t enough, it was nowhere near what he needed to soothe the ache that was covering his entire body, but it was all he had. Killian fucked his hand, slowing his pace a little when he nearly tumbled over into ecstasy, especially when Emma’s eyes met his again and she gave him a salacious smirk.

Emma tossed a quick glance back to the lens again as she sauntered the short distance to the bed, swinging her hips more than strictly necessary. Several pillows were set up in the center of the mattress and she leaned back against them, her ass nearly on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling over the side. She shifted, crossing one leg over the other in a move so smooth she had only revealed the slightest glimpse at what was between them. Emma smiled, a smug little grin that said she knew exactly what she was doing, then smoothed her hands back over her flesh again, starting at her hips and working her way up.

“Oh, Christ,” Killian growled, agitated at the lack of ability to see what he desired, Emma teasing him with just a tiny amount of her hot, pink flesh between her legs. He needed more, his fist pounding at his length so hard that he could feel the heat of friction enveloping him and simulating her core. Killian stopped for a second, spitting into his palm before wrapping his fingers around his length once more, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth as he let his eyes fall closed and listened to Emma’s moans.

She pinched her nipples between the thumb and forefinger of each hand and rolled them slightly. She continued to pinch and pull with one hand as the other made its way up and she traced the edge of her bottom lip with her middle finger before slipping it and her forefinger into the wet cavern of her mouth, sucking on them greedily. A moan rang out as she clutched at her breast, her eyes fluttering shut as she abandoned the grip reddened flesh and slipped her leg down off of the other.

“Open those pretty fucking thighs, Omega,” Killian commanded darkly, eyes fixed on Emma as she rubbed her legs together and tried to grind away the ache in her core. “Give yourself what you need.”

Her thighs were still pressed together, rubbing against one another for friction, but not revealing her center. She released her fingers from her mouth noisily as her other hand skimmed down over her belly. The saliva slicked fingers dropped to the nipple that had been mostly neglected until now, trailing the wetness over the puckered bud, circling and pressing, giving the occasional pinch. While her left hand busied itself in teasing her nipple, her right had reached its goal, passing over her bare mound, her middle finger dipping down into her folds.

Her thighs visibly clenched and she settled lower into the pillows on a hum, her legs _finally_ parting to reveal her dripping center. The dim light in the room highlighted just how slick she was as she slid her fingers over her pink pussy, her legs inching further and further apart until she brought one up to rest her foot on the edge of the mattress. She sighed blissfully, now fully exposed to the camera, only allowing her fingertips to circle her rapidly swelling clit.

He could hear her breathing, his fine tuned hearing picking up every lilt in her moans. Killian was being tortured in the best possible way, and the only thing he needed was nowhere near him. He could imagine exactly what Emma would be thinking as she fingered her wet folds, and he smacked his lips together to imagine the taste of her on his tongue. She was exquisite, even in distance, and Killian felt dizzy, drunk on desire as he reached down his other hand and began to knead his balls. His lungs burned, his breathing unable to feed them with the oxygen they needed so badly, his retinas burning with the image of Emma’s slick warmth as she exposed herself to his view.

“There you go, love,” Killian whimpered. “I’m touching you, touching _my_ Omega, making you beg for my knot,” he mumbled to himself, hips shaking a little as he thrust into his balled fist again.

Sighs and moans were pouring steadily from her lips now as she worked herself higher, slowly building in pace and pressure. It wasn't long before she pulled her other leg up to match the first, bent at the knee, foot firmly planted on the comforter. Using the fingers that were bringing her the most pleasure to spread her drenched folds wide, she let out a small whine at the loss of friction. Her other hand, giving her breast a firm parting squeeze, slipped down to join the other. She dipped her fingertips into her entrance, gathering the moisture there before bringing them up to resume the pressure on her swollen nub.

“ _Killian!_ ” she gasped out at the sensation, alternating between rubbing circles into her clit and dipping down to dip only just into her heat. She was teasing herself, much as he often did, keeping herself on edge and building sensation until her hips rocked up in a steady rhythm. Her breath came in pants and her chest was heaving, making her breasts bounce with the movement, framed by her splayed legs. Her eyes were screwed shut, losing herself to the pleasure she was creating in her body.

“That’s it, baby,” Killian nodded to the screen, his jaw agape with what he was seeing. Emma was so wanton, trembling under her own hands, but when she whimpered his name, he was lost, so engrossed on what he was seeing he almost forgot he was touching himself.

Emma’s eyes flew back open only a moment later, locking on the camera lens as she sunk her middle two fingers deep into her heat. She stilled her movements, her thighs beginning to shake as she pressed the heel of her palm against her clit. When she began to move them, her hips undulated along with the pace she set. She still moved slowly, purposefully, each thrust of her fingers growing in force but not speed. Before long, her head began to thrash back and forth and she gave herself what she really needed.

“Come for me, darling,” Killian begged, his own release teetering on the fringes of his subconscious. “I want to see you fall, Emma,” Killian moaned, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from coming, the quiver in his legs at the sight he was seeing something he was unable to stop.

Wet, obscene sounds intermingled with the moans and whines, the sounds of her body overriding the music, not that she was listening anyway. The fingers of one hand kept her lower lips spread wide, putting on the show of a lifetime as she drilled her fingers repeatedly into her heat, adding a twist here and there that made her whole body jerk and shudder.

“ _It’s not enough,_ ” she whined out, desperately chasing her peak. The hand that splayed her womanhood to the camera left abruptly, fumbling above her under the pillows she laid on before retrieving her prize. Her hand came back into the frame, grasping a smooth silver vibrator. It wasn't nearly as long or thick as Killian, but they both knew from experience that it packed a punch. Her hand still buried between her legs tapered off in rhythm, but she didn't withdraw it just yet.

“Oh,” Killian gasped, eyes going wide. He would know the unmistakable sound of Emma’s favourite sex toy anywhere, watching her entire body relax as she realised what was about to come. Killian eased his body into a new position, his erection bobbing proudly against the line of hair on his stomach as he kicked off his boxers and sent them flying across his hotel room. His body hummed, more excited than before, the impossible hardness in his hand and tightening in his balls making him grunt with exertion.

A low buzzing sound emanated through the speakers as her thumb reached the base to turn the dial to a lower setting. She turned the toy deftly in her hand, trailing it over her flushed skin, circling her nipples with it and pulling another gasp from her lungs. Her fingers gave a particularly hard thrust at the sensation and her hips lurched upwards in response. Her toes were curling into the comforter as she slid the vibrator down her stomach, making the muscles in its path jump and twitch as it neared its final destination.

The tip of the device glided easily over her soaked folds, and she crooked her hand so that her palm came away from the little bundle of nerves it had been massaging, the toy quickly taking its place. A high pitched keen escaped her lips and she pressed the toy against her harder, her hand pulsing her fingers into her slick channel as deep as they could reach. The thumb on the vibrator dipped down again to its base and cranked up the vibration setting to a higher intensity, her back arching at the change.

“Yes,” Killian growled huskily. He was pumping himself furiously now, practically punching himself in the gut each time he met his stroke with a thrust of his hips. The bed began to rock, his free hand clutching the duvet, balling the material up in his hands and wishing it was Emma’s skin, her hair, anything to ground him. “My Gods Emma, yes,” he breathed, feeling the specks of white behind his eyes turn into the floating sensation of orgasm. “Fuck yourself, slip me in.”

“ _Oh, fuck, yes, yes,_ ” she chanted, her head tipping back and her eyes fluttering shut again. She was rapidly approaching her peak, and when her thumb clicked the highest setting on the device, she nearly shrieked in pleasure. Her fingers slipped out of her almost immediately, and the time for teasing was done. She slid the vibrator down to her entrance and pressed it in slowly, a growling moan erupting from her.

“ _God yes, Killian, Alpha, FUCK!_ ” she babbled as she set a pace, pushing and pulling the toy with purpose. She adjusted her wrist and changed the angle, her eyes blowing wide as she found the most sensitive spot inside of her. Her hips were bucking shamelessly now, and her free hand flew back up to her breast, grasping it tightly.

“You’re going to come,” Killian said seductively, watching Emma writhe on their bed. He could tell she was close, practically feel every cell in her body screaming out for his cock, the inside of him burning up as much as hers visibly was. “Come on my cock, love,” Killian grunted, adding a twist to his strokes. “Do as your Alpha says.”

The moment her orgasm hit, her whole body lit up like the Fourth of July. Her mouth dropped open in a scream of his name, her hand almost forming a fist over her breast. Her hips twitched and jerked and her legs shook, her hand stuttering a few more thrusts of the vibrator into her heat, helping her ride out her high. Her thighs slammed together, the sensation becoming too much for her as she practically convulsed on the comforter. She forced them back open to wrench the toy free, a gush of liquid flowing out of her center following its removal.

“I’m going to knot you, love,” Killian gasped, unable to stop his orgasm as it hit him too. The base of his cock bulged with the tell tale swell of his knot, something that had never happened to him before with self pleasure, but Emma had also never sent him such a raunchy gift before. She sighed through her orgasm, riding out her pleasure until she could no more and with a final grunt, Killian came, shooting his hot, white seed across his stomach and popping his knot straight after.

The toy fell uselessly from her grip, continuing to buzz on the floor off screen as she tried to catch her breath. Her thighs were still trembling, one of them still propped up as it had been through the whole show, the other falling limply to the mattress beside her. Her center clenched and throbbed against nothing, her fingers twitching in their places beside her and on her stomach.

Killian heaved for breath, his release a force because of his rut, his cock twitching against his stomach. His knot pulsed, throbbing almost painfully, screaming out in objection because it was not inside of his Omega. He needed her, the ache not even subsided a little as he smoothed his hand over his stomach and smeared his come over the definition of his abs.

With a groan, Emma let her legs fall shut on screen and pushed herself up on her elbows, blinking a few times as she tried to get her bearings before sitting up fully. She glanced up at the camera and smiled, a small, bashful curve of her lips that was a sharp contrast to the display she'd just given. She stood slowly on shaky legs, looking much like a newborn deer as she gained her balance and walked over to the camera. She bent down so only her face filled the screen, a sated but sleepy sparkle to her forest green eyes.

“ _I love you, Killian Jones. By the time you get this, I'm sure you'll be missing me as much as I'll be missing you. And I'll be waiting impatiently for you to get home,_ ” she murmured, blowing the camera a kiss before the image went black.

Killian stared at the screen for a long time, wishing he was anywhere but an hour away. His rut made sure he needed her in the worst way, his teeth grinding together as he stared at his knot, cursing his recovery time even more. He had already made his mind up; he was heading home. Just as soon as he showered.

Killian walked awkwardly to the en suite, his sensitive tip brushing over the hair on his stomach and making him tingle with each step. He grunted on every step, grabbing at the edge of the glass cubicle and he leaned in and turned the temperature to cold, engaging the switch and sending a rush of cold water through the head. It wasn’t ideal, but a brisk, cold shower would hurry along the process, help his knot recede quicker, so he could return to his Omega and make sure his knot was where it belonged.

Killian was almost out of the shower, barely wrapping a towel around his waist when he heard the softest knock on his door. He stepped into his room, casting a glance at the door where another soft tapping sound made him frown. He let his curiosity get the better of him, making his way to the door with a little caution, before he was overpowered with Emma’s scent as it crept into his room, her familiar smell mixed with her worry. A smile crept over his lips and he licked at them nervously, reaching for the knob still dripping wet from the shower, and pulled the door free from the frame.

“Swan,” he almost growled, taking in her slight pink blush as she lifted her head to meet his gaze. He grinned a dark, feral smirk, hungry eyes roaming over her dishevelled appearance and recalling the images from the video he had watched not half an hour ago. “You came,” he smiled, an eyebrow jumping up on his forehead as he stripped her with his eyes, the intention of his words dripping from his mouth like hot honey.

“I know,” she replied, swallowing thickly as her eyes followed a bead of water down his throat and into the hair covering his chest. The scent of salt and testosterone hit her like a brick as soon as the door opened. Her eyes greedily tracked over the expanse of skin on display, mentally cursing even the small barrier of the towel wrapped around his trim waist. “I never listen.” She shrugged her overnight bag up a little higher on her shoulder, shaking her head briskly as she tried to maintain some composure. “Are you going to let me in?”

With a wry grin, Killian stepped aside, motioning her into the room. A thousand things rushed through his mind as she brushed past him, the combination of sweat and the city’s pollution weakly covering her natural odor, something she could never hide from him. It pulled at his inner animal, begging him to take her there and then, to make her pay for her teasing whilst simultaneously giving her exactly what they both wanted. “Maybe I should make you listen,” Killian muttered, pushing the door closed behind them.

A shiver went down Emma's spine, not in fear, but in excitement. Killian's possessive side didn't come out to play often, but when it did, she _fucking loved it_. Every Omega sense she possessed already on full alert, waiting for his command. She would submit to him for whatever crime she had committed, although she was sure at this point, based on his behavior, that he had certainly discovered the video. She bit her lip coyly, dropping the bag to the floor near the wall and batted her eyelashes up at him in faux innocence.

“Did I do something bad?” she asked, her voice trembling as she tried not to let her excitement show.

Killian swallowed a thick lump down his throat, staring at her, into her with a dark, dominant stare. “I’ve seen the video,” he uttered, taking a breath as he stepped towards her and closed the gap between them. He heard her heart pick up in her chest, the tiny gasp in her throat alerting him to her anticipation and he rolled his bottom lip between his teeth as he reached for her hand at her side. Killian toyed with her fingers, locking them with his and watching them intently. “I popped my knot,” he told her, but his voice was laced with annoyance. “Without you, Omega,” he whispered, pulling her to him and flattening her body to his.

“Oh,” she breathed, her eyes widening in surprise. She hadn't expected _that_ to happen. A smug sense of pride welled in her chest knowing that she had such an effect on him. “I'm sorry.” Her breathing picked up and her skin began to tingle beneath her sweater at his proximity, the musky scent of Alpha invading her senses and making her head swim. Her hand moved of its own accord to lay flat against his damp, naked chest, his own heartbeat thundering against the skin there. “In all fairness though, you're the one who told me not to come here,” she said, biting her lip in anticipation, wondering if the taunt was a step too far (and what he would do about it).

“More proof you do not listen,” Killian growled. His words were not his own, his rut totally overpowering his rational side, ordering him to assert his dominance.

“I think we've established that,” she conceded with a chastised smile. “But you love me for it.”

Killian’s lips twitched into a smile, tugging at the corner of his mouth just a little. “You’re right,” he nodded, relaxing a little. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him and inhaling how good she smelled, how he made her smell when he was near and in rut. “I do love you, Emma,” Killian said firmly, smoothing his hands down her arms and letting them jump to her hips. “But-” he paused, setting her on edge again.

“But?” she repeated, the word sticking in her suddenly dry throat. Her body began to hum, his scent enveloping her as his arms just had, and she waited, eager to see what was in store. She wouldn't defy him further. Well, maybe she wouldn't. Either way, this promised to be something neither of them would soon forget. Oh, who was she was trying to fool? She was sure to go against his wishes just to spark a response. But he didn't need to know that.

“You made me pop my knot,” Killian reminded her darkly, watching his hands toy with the waistband of her leggings, a finger hooking into the elastic material before slipping back out. “Do you have any idea what it feels like to _not_ knot your Omega when in rut?” Killian cocked his head to the side, watching her blush adorably. “I think you need a reminder of what it means to be an Omega.” Emma barely had time to respond before Killian was crouching down and tossing her over his shoulder, heaving her into the air and ignoring the way she cried out in protest.

“Killian!” she shrieked, her world turning upside down as he marched them determinedly across the floor.

“No,” Killian growled, reaching his goal and tossing her onto the springy mattress of his hotel room bed. “I am not Killian right now,” he rasped, watching her flick the hair from her face and look up at him expectantly, his hands finding his towel and ripping it from his waist. He was naked again, his hair still wet and dishevelled from his shower, his eyes dark and primal like he might devour her whole. “Who am I, Omega?” he ground out, lightly tracing a fingertip over the shape of her foot through her shoe before pulling it off and tossing it across the room. “Who am I, Emma?” he repeated, tugging off the other shoe and throwing it away with equal abandon.

Emma bit her lip and arched an eyebrow, stubbornly avoiding giving in to what he wanted. Her eyes darted over his form, taking in his muscles that were strained particularly tight under his skin, the slight V cut of his hips leading down to his cock that was already twitching in interest. His title burned behind her lips but she wanted to see just exactly how far she could push him before he snapped. He always took care with her, even during his ruts, but right now, if he wanted to assert his role over her, he was going to have to take it. The very thought of how animalistic he could become made her thighs clench together.

Her lack of response made him surge with furious lust and he wrapped a firm hand around her ankle and pulled her towards the edge of the bed, making an involuntary yelp escape her lips. He reached forward, dancing his fingers up her legs as he leaned over her body, settling a knee between her legs as he sought out the waistband of her leggings. “Say it,” he growled, pulling hard and ripping them from her body in a single move.

Her willful streak ran deep, an uncommon trait for an Omega, but she was determined. She crossed her arms over her chest and remained silent, her rapidly darkening green eyes connecting with his blazing blue. In a final act of defiance, her lips parted and two whispered words slipped out.

“Make me.”

Arousal surged to Killian’s groin, making him hard instantly and causing Emma to smirk coyly. He was between rut induced rage at her defiance and lust, clawing his way over her body with a determined motion until he was seated firmly across her hips and holding her down. He reached for her hands, lifting them and planting them firmly against the bed above her head with a grunt, leaning down and panting into her ear. “Such a bad girl,” he purred, trailing a hand down her arm and lightly gripping her jaw. “Say it.”

“Hmm,” a low hum bubbled in her throat. She wanted to say it. Scream it. She was sure it was written all over her face. But the game had only just begun. “Killian,” she murmured out instead, knowing it would further incense him.

“Tut, tut, tut,” Killian sounded out slowly, nuzzling his nose behind her ear and feeling her skin prickling against his face. His hands roamed her body, only half clothed but no less receptive to his masterful degree of teasing. He let out a chuckle, knowing her game and immediately knowing how to bring her to her knees. He was the Alpha, after all, and she would say it whether she knew it or not. “Still so disobedient,” Killian murmured, pulling away as she let out a content groan, sitting back on his heels and leering down at her playfully. “Maybe a little incentive will help you,” he grinned gleefully, lifting himself a little so he could flip her over and then sitting back on her thighs, her glorious, pert arse right in his view. He lifted a hand and brought it down hard, watching the globe bounce under his assault, clenching tightly as a huge, red welt appeared in the shape of his hand. Killian grinned to himself, rubbing away the reddened mark gently before striking her again with no warning, his erection hardening against the crease of her behind as she wiggled and rubbed at the long shaft. “Say it,” he growled again, turning his attention to her other cheek, a smacking sound echoing in the room as he struck her.

Emma thought she was going to chew through her lip as she restrained herself from crying out in pain and pleasure, finally giving her Alpha what he sought. Her cheeks clenched and released with the sting of his handprints, the skin warming against the air. She could feel how aroused he was and how he was still holding himself back the tiniest bit, and that made her decision for her. Turning her head to bury her face into the bedding, she shook her head in an outright “no”, her fists balling in the material to brace herself for what was surely to come.

“Fine,” Killian laughed darkly, sliding off of her body and letting her roll over in confusion. As soon as she was on her back again he grabbed her leg again, lifting her foot in his hand and kissing her ankle bone so tenderly he thought he had felt her skin buzz in his hands. Killian looked up at her, moving his lips to her thigh and pressing them there, setting her into a frenzy of gasping in anticipation. “If you won’t give me what I want, I’ll take it.” He poked out his tongue, tracing the inside of her thigh before kissing away the wetness there, planting a firm hand to her other thigh and gently parting her legs. Killian settled down on his front until he was eye level with her panties, his head spinning with how intoxicating her scent was already even through the fabric there.

He nuzzled the crease of her hip, dragging the tip of his nose along the seam of her underwear, teasing her with a tickle until her thighs tried to clamp around his head. With a grin he parted them again, shaking his head at her when he gave her a quick, dark blue eyed stare. “Ah ah, Omega,” he chided softly, a single digit barely touching the fabric of her underwear as he dragged his finger over what lie within. “If you won’t say it,” he said gruffly, rutting the duvet under himself to ease the ache there. “I’ll make you scream it,” he growled, pulling the fabric aside and giving her no warning before he latched onto her clit with his lips and sucked her nub hard.

A gasp left her lips immediately and one of her hands plunged into his hair. Killian was insanely good at this and he knew it, using every advantage he had to made her quiver, sending her hurtling towards the edge quickly. He was playing her like an instrument, her thighs trying to close against the intensity of his lips and tongue, but his broad firm palms didn't give an inch from where they held her splayed wide.

“Aaaah, shit!” she exclaimed, his title almost working itself free from her lips without permission. She felt herself winding up, the coil in her belly growing tighter. It was suddenly too hot in the room and the hand that wasn't buried in Killian's dark locks began pulling at the hem of her sweater, pushing it up over her belly as exposing more skin time the air conditioned room.

Killian smiled against her sex, his breathing laugh causing her to clench her muscles right in front of his face. He eased off his torment, watching the glisten of her juices as they mingled with his spit, coating her thighs. “Almost,” he purred, shifting a hand to trace the outline of her opening with a single finger, threatening to dip it inside where he knew she wanted it. Emma whined helplessly, her fingers clutching his hair painfully tight until he pulled out of her grasp, smacking his lips together lest he lose the taste of her on his tongue.

He sat back on his heels again, helping her lift a leg and stretching the material of her panties to their limit as she lifted one leg free from them before settling back in between her legs once more. She was exposed to him fully now, his knot threatening to pop out with how hard he was rubbing himself against the comforter, but he wouldn’t yet. Not unless he was inside of her, making her his and giving them both the satisfaction of climax. His lips found her nub again, suckling it, rolling it under the tip of his tongue as he lathed through her folds, teasing her with the prospect of entering her, but never giving her what she so wantonly craved. “Say it,” he whispered into her folds, his voice lighter but no less dominant than before.

“Please,” she whined, rocking her hips up towards his mouth as much as she could but getting nowhere. She tried a different tactic, sinking her hand back into his hair and trying to push him where she wanted but he resisted, shaking her digits free and making his scruff rub over her sensitized flesh. She groaned at that and clenched her teeth together, sweat beginning to bead at her hairline from the effort of fighting her instincts. “ _Please_ ,” she gritted out again.

Killian groaned out loud, her begging almost making him lose himself, needing his relief as much as she did. But he wouldn’t yet, not without her and not without being buried in her to the hilt, her muscles milking him for every ounce of his life giving seed her could offer. He knew her body better than his own, feeling the tell tale shake in her thighs that would be the inevitable start of her climax, the tingle in her spine one she could not ignore. Killian doubled his efforts, flicking his tongue over her clit the way she liked, building her up in the way he knew she loved so much, only to stop abruptly when he felt her grab his head even harder. “Not yet, Omega,” he said seductively. “Say it,” he insisted firmly, slowly licking her back down from her near climax.

A growl rumbled up from her chest and she knew she'd had enough. “Goddammit, please! Alpha, please let me come! Alpha-” her words were cut off with a shriek as he buried his face immediately back between her thighs.

At the sound of his title, Killian was like a man possessed, ravaging her clit with his lips, his tongue, his teeth, anything that would have her screaming beneath him and sobbing with pleasure. He held her still, making sure she took the pleasure he was giving and to make sure he didn’t miss a single drop of her sweet, desire feeding nectar that practically flowed from her sex into his mouth.

“You’re my good girl,” Killian ground out, desperate to hear her come. “So good,” he breathed between flicks of his tongue, feeling Emma stiffen under his assault. He held her down, knowing her orgasm would render her helpless, a huge hand splayed out over her stomach and the other reaching out for hers and interlocking their fingers tightly. “Come for your Alpha,” he commanded, squeezing her hand harder.

“Alpha, YES!” she screamed out as her orgasm hit her like a Mack truck, stealing her breath and making her back arch off the bed. Spots of light and color danced in her vision and all she could hear was the sound of blood rushing in her ears. Killian worked her through it, unable to contain the forceful rocking of her hips. His fingers bit into her stomach and the back of her hand trying to hold her steady, the pain of his blunt nails gripping her skin only adding to her pleasure. Vaguely, she realized that she was chanting, the word “Alpha” spilling from her mouth on a loop, as if all other parts of the English language had been momentarily wiped from her mind.

Emma coming undone was one of Killian’s greatest pleasures in life. He didn’t know how he had managed through so many ruts before she came into his life, the way she called his name and his title like they were one and the same from her plump, nibbled lips like a siren’s song and music to his ears. He could listen to her come all day long, the echo of her voice in his ears as she begged him to stop his torment of her clit.

She fully expected him to let her down gently, as he had a thousand times before, but he didn't. His lips and tongue continued to ravage her pulsing center and it was almost too much. The hand in his hair tried to pull him away and her hips twisted and writhed in his hold, but that only seemed to make him more voracious. His hands gripped each of her hips now, nearly holding her off the bed and fast to his mouth as she cried out in pleasure.

“Oh my _God!_ Alpha! FUCK! Alpha, Alpha, I can't, please, _please_ , _shit, ALPHA!_ ” she screamed out and the coil in her belly wound tight again before she shattered, her whole body shaking violently, a fresh gush of arousal flowing from her onto his chin, cheek, and lips.

“Please, please, please,” the pleas came out in a hoarse whisper, unsure if her body could take anymore.

He slowed his torture, Emma’s body convulsing on the bed, her lungs barely able to get the air she needed as he coaxed her down from her euphoria. He eventually stopped, prompted by her pleading, and with a evilly gratified smirk and one last kiss to her folds, he pushed himself up so he was sitting between her legs. He shuffled forward, tucking his bent knees underneath the back of her thighs and moving her legs to wrap around his waist, the weight to them infinitely heavier since her orgasm.

“I told you would would scream it,” he told her, biting his bottom lip at the sight of her boneless and helpless in front of him. She was a marvel, barely able to lift a single limb, instead rolling her head to meet his gaze and giving him a coy smile. “What?”

“Nothin'” she rasped, a teasing lilt to her hoarse voice. She was beyond pleased at his reaction to her defiance. This was the first time she played with fire like this, taunting an Alpha, _her_ Alpha, in rut, no less, and she fully intended to do it again. Sex with Killian was always phenomenal, they'd worshipped and mapped each other's bodies countless times, but this was different. It was more raw, his inner beast taking complete control, and the Omega in her was preening like a peacock that she had driven him to such a need. A need for _her_. She didn't know if she would ever get enough. At least not this time. She touched his chest, her arm trembling as she reached for him, drawing a line over his sweaty collarbone with her finger where she could reach him from his position still between her legs. She decided to push the button to his baser instincts again. “Just wondering why you haven't knotted me yet. ‘Sthat all you got, _Alpha_?”

With a raise of an eyebrow, Killian let out a short, coughing laugh, shaking his head at her knowingly. He was far from done with his defiant Omega, her tongue still as sharp as her wit it seemed. He smoothed his hands over the inside of her thighs, sending electric shocks all through her body, the impending need to be inside of her even greater now he had seen her come. “Patience,” he told her softly, shuffling forward until his rock hard erection bumped into her clit and she gasped at the sudden influx of post-orgasmic sensations. He grinned, watching her relax back against the duvet before he grabbed his length and slapped it against her sex again. “Sensitive, love?” he teased playfully, slapping her clit again, the sound she made like sweet music to his ears.

“Maybe,” she hissed as his flesh connected with hers again. “Maybe I'm just getting impatient,” she said through clenched teeth, her oversensitized clit throbbing almost painfully when he touched her. She tried to rock her hips up and get him to slip inside, to no avail. “I'm waiting…”

“Oh, it’s not nice to make someone wait, is it?” he taunted, looking down at where his genitals were pressed against hers. They couldn't be any closer if they tried, apart from actually fucking, but she didn’t deserve another release so quickly. Not yet. He arched his back, leaning forward until he was hovering over her still wet sex and then flashed her a salacious glare as he spat on her clit, immediately grunting in satisfaction as he angled his hips and his length slid over the slippery nub. “How would you like it,” Killian growled, slowing his thrusts to almost a stop. “If you couldn’t get to what you wanted, no, _needed_ so badly?”

This was backfiring on her in a big way. She canted her hips up again, trying to get what she wanted before she realized she was going to have to change her tactic. She schooled her face into a submissive pout, blinking up at her Alpha with a huffed out sigh through her nose.

“I'm sorry, Alpha,” she offered, her hands dropping to her still covered belly. She toyed with the hem of the fabric, pushing it upwards to expose more skin. “I'm here now, though. I've got what you need.” She watched his eyes dart to her hands, tracking them hungrily as she pushed her top upwards slowly until it was right below her bustline. “Don't you want me, Alpha?” she purred seductively, her voice low and husky, purposefully in part, but also because of the rawness in her throat from her screams. “I just want to make you feel good.” She lifted the hemline to expose the black lace of her bra and the swell of her breasts. She ran her hands over the covered flesh and squeezed lightly, drawing a soft moan from her throat. Her breasts had been entirely neglected until now, and they were still sensitive. She bit her lip and soothed the mark with her tongue, continuing to stroke her chest as she stared up at him, trying to get a read on his expression.

“Oh ‘mega,” Killian purred, falling forward until he was framing her body with his. Their noses touched briefly before he pulled back, not so eager to give her what she wanted yet. But she was right, he did want her, and he was finding it hard to resist. He moved his hands to the hem of her sweater, tugging the material up even higher until it was lifted over her head but bunched it at her wrists, never pulling it from her arms. He felt her gasp, a rush of excitement coursing over them both as he met her gaze again and pushed her bound hands into the comforter, giving her a dirty smirk. “I want you so much,” he growled, eyes flicking to the scent gland in her neck he had previously marked. He angled his hips again, pressing his hardness to her clit and catching her moan with his lips against hers, gobbling up her sigh with an eager kiss. “But you’ve been a bad girl,” he said darkly, gripping her wrists harder. “And you have to learn.”

A full body shudder ran through her being, and she pressed herself up into him further on a whimper. She couldn't remember wanting him so bad in her _life_ outside her heat. She craved their connection and at this point, she resigned that she was going to simply have to beg for it.

“I'll be good, Alpha, I'll be so good for you,” she promised, trying to catch his lips again with hers. “I've learned, I promise. Let me show you how good I can be. Please, Alpha, fill me up. Need you, need your knot, _need it_.” She couldn't stop the flow of promises and bargaining that streamed from her lips now. She was done playing, astounded by his self control and restraint. She just needed him to fuck her. Right now.

Killian kissed her, hard, his mouth crushing hers in the most intense and sensual meeting of lips he had ever known. Hers were softer than silk, warm like the sunshine and she pushed back, melting into his touch, but he wasn’t ready to let her have want she craved yet. He tore his mouth from hers just as she was parting her lips, her tongue touching his briefly before he watched her eyes flutter open. “You wanna show me how good you can be, huh?” he teased, one of his hands cupping her jaw and his thumb brushing over the corner of her perfect, supple lips. She nodded and his face erupted in a smirk. “Good girl. Get up.”

A gasp caught in her throat, her eyes blowing wide and she scrambled to comply. If this was the shortest road to what she wanted, to what they _both_ wanted, then she was damn sure going to take it. What was more, she really _did_ want to be good for him, her submissive nature taking its place in the driver's seat of her libido. She slipped out from beneath him, which was difficult with her hands bound, but she managed it, settling herself on her knees on the mattress, unsure if he wanted her here or standing. She could wait for his instruction.

He gave her a nod, signalling his approval of her actions, reaching forward between them and pulling her sweater free from her wrists, tossing it aside. Killian gave her a wink, rolling sideways and off the bed until he was standing at its edge, his length in his hand as he gave it a few pumps and beckoned her closer with a crooked finger. “You want this?” he asked her with a wry smile, motioning to his rock hard cock with a flick of his eyes.

“Yes, Alpha,” she breathed, unable to tear her greedy eyes from his groin where he stroked himself, shuffling towards him on her knees.

“Suck it,” he purred, swallowing hard at the mere thought of Emma’s perfect lips around his hot, hard member. “Put me in your mouth, love.”

She looked from his face, down to his throbbing erection then back again and if he wanted her to suck his cock, she was certainly going to deliver. Instead of laying flat, Emma turned around and lay on her back, scooting herself until her head was leaning on the edge of the bed and her hair spilled onto the floor, tickling the tops of Killian's feet. She studied his cock, the way it twitched and pulsed above her and her mouth watered. Reaching up and taking him in hand, she smoothed her grip over him and brushing his hand away gently before snaking her tongue out to trace the fat vein on the underside of him. She revelled in the hiss and groan he let loose at the contact and took the head of him into her mouth, sucking hard. Her head bobbed as much as it could from her position, but that's not what she really wanted. Her hands reached up above her and gripped his hips, giving him a little yank and encouraging him to move inside her mouth.

She took him as deep as she could, his weeping cockhead bumping the back of her throat, the salty musk of him coating her taste buds and she moaned, lifting her soft palate and suppressing her gag reflex to pull him further in. She stilled, swallowing around him, waiting for him to move.

Something inside of him snapped and Killian and he was overtaken with the urge to take what he wanted, and right now he wanted the hot, wet depths of Emma’s mouth. He reached out and brushed his fingertips over the skin of her face, gently at first, feeling the heat from her blush, before he was struck with a wicked idea. His fingers wrapped around her throat, squeezing but not hurting, holding but not stopping her movements. He ground out a moan, holding her steady as he thrust his length into her mouth, the texture of her tongue teasing his tip until it hit the back of her throat and made him even harder than he was before. “Fuck, Emma,” he crowed, feeling the tightness at his base, a sure sign of his impending knot. “Get up,” he commanded quickly, pulling his length from her mouth and lifting her up from her prone position. “On your knees for your Alpha.”

Emma flipped over immediately, shuffling to her knees again, her hands laying limply in her lap and her back facing him, and waited. Her skin felt like it was on fire, and only her Alpha could soothe the burn. She was panting, trying to catch her breath still, her face wet with tears and saliva, but still she waited, eager for anything her Alpha was going to give her. She was going to show him that she was a good girl. _His_ good girl.

Killian stepped forward, his knees bumping the edge of the bed, a pain he willingly ignored for the promise of his Omega's sweet, enticing cavern. He rutted her ass a few times, palming the globes of her behind roughly as he rubbed himself through her slickness and coated his length in her nectar. “So wet for me all the time,” he rasped through gritted teeth, watching his member glisten with her juices. “Is this what you imagined when you were fucking that toy?” Killian demanded, teasing her by dipping in just the tip of himself, enough to stretch her deliciously before pulling out again. “Tell me, Omega. Tell me what my cock feels like.”

Emma whimpered and thrust her hips backwards, desperate for more friction, but he was firmly in control now and she knew she wouldn't get it until he said.

“That toy has nothing on you, nothing can fill me like you can, Alpha,” she said on a moan, her hands drifting up to cup her breasts through her bra again. “So hot, and hard, and thick. Feels so good inside me. Need it. Need you to fill me up, feel you in my belly, need you to stretch me on your knot, Alpha, please,” she babbled, her coherent mind slipping away, her thoughts consumed with the need for her mate. “Please,” she whispered again.

With a surge of power he never knew he even possessed this early in his rut, Killian hooked his arms under her stomach and lifted her clean of the bed, crawling up into the space she previously occupied and setting her down on his lap. She was impaled instantly, the muscles of her core drawing him in deeper as he groaned through clenched teeth, fighting off his climax that threatened to spill out so soon. “There you go, 'mega,” he soothed, wrapping his arms around her from behind and cupping a breast in each hand, gently tugging her nipples into hardened peaks. “Just what you need,” he breathed into the skin of her neck, nuzzling behind her ear.

He moved slowly at first, rolling his hips into her with care, allowing her the burning stretch it took to accommodate his girth. When she relaxed and moved on his lap he knew she was ready, her core generating enough of her slick at his intrusion to cause his balls to become wet. Killian leaned forward, flattening her to the comforter with a strong hand on the base of her spine, straddling her legs but remaining buried inside of her.

“You're my good girl,” he told her lovingly, pulling out of her and then slamming home so fast he made her squeak a gasp. “I'm gonna make you come all over my cock, fill you up with my seed.” Killian was shaking now, his own control waning as he leaned almost all of his weight down into her back and pounded into her molten core, wet sounds filling the room accompanied by Emma's cries of pleasure. “I'm going to breed you so good, 'mega,” he growled, pulling her hands behind her back and holding them there. “Fuck you, _hard_ , give you my knot.”

Emma had never felt so full in her life, and she could only whine in response to his words. She was helpless to do anything but take what he was giving her in this position, turning her face to bury it in the mattress, muffling the noises spilling from her that had been growing louder and louder with each snap of his hips.

“God, Alpha, Killian, I love you, _fuck_ , that's good,” she groaned into the mattress as she took everything he had, sure her wrists and ass would have bruises on them by morning. She would wear them with pride. She felt herself rapidly climbing the peak, her core clenching and gripping at his length as it drilled into her. “So close,” she panted out, a squeak escaping her on a particularly hard thrust. “Gonna come for you Alpha. _God_ , I'm so _close_ ,” she whimpered, trying again to rut her hips backwards against him.

Killian lost it, the primal beast within him urging him to take her harder. He released her wrists but she had no time to react before he slapped her ass, digging his nails into her flesh there and kneading the wobbling globe. His other arm snaked under her belly, pulling her ass into the air and giving him a better angle to fuck her, his deft fingers finding her clit between her legs and sending her careening over the edge. Her cries didn't make him stop, only spurring him on more as his hips movements became somewhat erratic and he let out a guttural moan, his knot bulging from his body and slipping into her heat with a searing agony that made him go blind.

It was a good few minutes before he came to his senses, the pull against his knot a little uncomfortable where Emma had, totally boneless and floating from her orgasm, collapsed into the bed in front of him despite their connection. He panted hard, long, deep breaths that didn't soothe the burning in his lungs one bit as he laid his slightly sweaty body down over hers and rolled them into their sides.

“Mmm,” he purred sweetly against the back of her ears, the tips flushed with red and her neck damp from sweat. “My good girl,” he said lazily, his cock still throbbing inside of her as he kissed the top of her spine, his lips lingering on her skin.

“I love you, Alpha,” she murmured, relaxing fully into his hold. “I was surprised when I knew you were in rut without me. Did you like your present at least?” she asked, turning her head to look up at him over her shoulder, a sleepy little smirk gracing her lips. She couldn't resist the final little poke at him if she'd tried.

“Oh, Emma,” he crooned, drawing lazy circles over the skin of her hip. He gave his hips a final snap, pushing himself even harder into her and feeling the muscles within her pull at him again. “What do you think?” He chuckled, kissing her shoulder blade tenderly.

“I think you should go out of town more often,” she teased, a yawn making her jaw pop. “Just… maybe not for a little while.” Her eyelids were heavy and she knew he had to be exhausted, his rampant hormones finally sated. For now.

Killian smiled happily, sated with the glow she was emitting, a sense of pride washing over him at the thought of him having made her so joyful. He felt her yawn again, propping himself up on one elbow and turning her face to meet his, her eyes already firmly closed.

“I love you,” he whispered but got little response from his snoozing Omega, just the twitch of her lips as she slumbered in his arms. “I love you so much my sweet,” he told her again, pressing his lips to hers, chastely and soft enough to not rouse her at all. “Sweet dreams, my love,” he sighed contently, and as he snuggled into the warmth of her body, he was home.


End file.
